


To Keep You Warm

by onewomanshow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Budding Love, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Complete, Depression, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Katara & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Katara Is Also Awkward, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Short & Sweet, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Zuko Is Also A Big Perv, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, everyone is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomanshow/pseuds/onewomanshow
Summary: In Katara's time of need, Zuko is there with a helping hand.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on my insomnia. I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and couldn't go back to sleep until I got this out. Started as a one-shot, was extended into a short series about Zuko, Katara, and their budding romance.

It was the middle of night when Zuko woke up to the sound of rustling in the camp. He immediately popped up into a bending stance, ready to fight off the intruder, but relaxed when he saw that it was Katara. She was holding what appeared to be her wrappings in her hands. The light from the fire briefly illuminated them and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw that they were soiled with blood. 

"Katara, are you okay!?" He whispered harshly trying not to wake up the rest of the gang.

"I'm fine, Zuko. Go back to bed." She immediately went to work washing them in a little basin they had by the river for dirty clothes. 

Normally, he would oblige but the way the waterbender didn't snap at him made him think she was hiding something, and he was going to find out. He was silently watching her when her face scrunched up in pain and she dropped from her stance to her knees, holding her stomach. 

"Katara!" He ran over to her, grabbing her shoulders to steady her lest she fall over completely.

She gritted her teeth. "I said I'm fine, Zuko. Leave me alone."

Zuko toiled with himself. He could leave her alone and it was probably in his best interest to do so. But she was hurt and he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without doing something to help and making sure she was okay.

"But you're in pain and bleeding...why?" Although he had a hunch of what was going on, he wanted to ask before he assumed. 

Katara sighed. At this point, ever relentless and stubborn, she knew he wasn't going to go away. "I...I started my moon cycle." She whispered, blushing profusely. 

Oh. So he was right. "Um, I would say congratulations because that's how we do in the Fire Nation but I'm not sure if that applies here..."

It was true, a girl's first period was a cause for great celebration in the Fire Nation, especially for those of Royal Nobility. It signaled the transition from girl to womanhood, much like puberty for boys signaled being able to produce an heir. At this, Katara laughed a bit and it made him feel good that he finally seemed to be doing something right - something that didn't make her hate him. 

"Traditionally, it's a cause for celebration in the Water Tribes too. But I honestly haven't experienced much of that since my mother passed." She stated sadly and he suddenly remembers the conversation they had in Ba Sing Se and internally starts kicking himself for betraying her.

"Well, I can't-I don't know how to make this right for you, but maybe I can help alleviate the pain." He suggests sheepishly. 

"Really?" She perks up at this and looks at him with wide, curious eyes.

"Yes...if you'd let me, that is." 

Katara seems to be contemplating her answer. She's been nothing but mean to him since he joined their group and yet, he insisted on helping her, even when she didn't ask for it and told him to go away. He helped with the hunting, kept Toph, Sokka, and Aang from getting into too much trouble, even assisted with the cooking and cleaning...all things she was used to carrying the brunt of the responsibility for by herself. 

It was odd. But she also had to admit that it was nice. 

An exceptionally strong cramp seemed to answer for her as she nearly collapsed onto him. She realizes for the first time just how physically close they are to each other. "Yes." She whimpers, discomfort evident on her face. 

Zuko helps her stand and she leans onto him as they walk back to their camp. He carries the added weight with ease. Once they get back, he instructs her to lay down and she does, albeit curious as to what he's about to do. 

"I'm going to try something, okay?" He looks at her, asking for permission, and against the anger she has towards him, she reluctantly nods in acceptance. He suddenly places a hand on her lower abdomen - he notices just how smooth and soft her skin is, and a few seconds later, he's emitting more heat than usual.

Zuko is shaking. He hasn't done this in a while - the last time being when he was actively with Mai and even she complained that it was too hot, so he stopped. Katara sighs in relief then, the dull, stabbing pain melting away from the warmth, and he releases a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"That feels so good. Can you...can you turn it up?"

He nods, heating his hands just a tiny bit more. She instantly relaxes at the touch. 

"How's that?"

"Perfect." 

They stay there like that for a while, Zuko keeping his temperature raised to the right level, Katara giving little noises in appreciation, and he eventually notices that she's falling asleep as her breathing begins to slow. He removes his hand and begins to stand up but what happens next completely catches him off guard. 

She's reached out to him, grabbing his arm. "Stay." She mumbles through half-lidded eyes. 

He looks at her, confused. "Are you sure?"

She blushes then and she's not sure if it's from the heat or the way he's looking at her - shy and unsure. _Soft_. 

"I'm not going to be able to sleep without you...doing that. So stay. Please." 

Zuko ignores the fact that his heart feels like it's about to burst in his chest and slowly nods. "Okay. Sure." He lays down next to her and wraps his arm loosely around her waist.

He doesn't have a chance to ask if this is okay because before he knows it, both of them are lulled into a deep sleep. 

For the first time in a long time, he's grateful that he's a firebender.

It didn't always cause pain, it could take it away too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this but since yall asked so nicely - here is Part 2 :)  
> Sentences in italics are supposed to represent their respective thoughts - hopefully it's not confusing. If it is, let me know and I'll change it.  
> I hope this lives up to your every expectation!

The following morning, Katara is relieved when she wakes up relatively pain-free and with Zuko no longer wrapped around her body.

She didn’t feel like explaining _that_ one to her brother or Aang. With a stretch, she rolls onto her back and sits up. It’s not lost on her that this is the first morning she wakes up and actually feels rested in a long time.

“Oh, good, Katara. You’re up. Zuko made breakfast this morning and already started Aang on his lessons.” Toph was holding a bowl in her hands and had a sly smile on her face while Katara sputtered at the idea of Zuko cooking.

“Zuko…made breakfast?”

Toph rocked back and forth on her feet. “Yup.” She proclaimed, popping the ‘p’. “Sokka was complaining that you weren’t up yet.”

She sighed. “Yeah, that sounds like Sokka.”

“So Zuko told him to let you sleep and offered to do it.” The 12-year-old girl was grinning as if she knew something Katara didn’t.

The unspoken pressure made Katara’s cheeks tinge pink. “Well, that was nice of him.”

“Almost as nice as him helping you last night, huh?”

Her mouth dropped open and closed repeatedly. “What, how did - how do you know about that!?” She whispered, startled.

Toph smirked and wiggled her toes. “Seismic sense.”

Katara groaned in embarrassment. “I was having some really bad cramps, okay? He made them go away.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Sweetness. I get it – actually, I don’t because I haven’t got mine yet, but it makes sense.” She shrugged casually. 

Katara smiled at her non-judgmental attitude. If she thought that she was lying or if there was something more going on, she didn't hint at it. 

“I’m sure Zuko wouldn’t mind helping you too when the time comes.” She offered.

Toph twisted her face up. “Yeah…no. I’ll just have him toast a heating pad for me instead. Cuddling with Sparky isn’t exactly my idea of a good time.” She stuck her tongue out and made an ‘ick’ noise.

Katara blushed profusely. “We were not cuddling, Toph.”

The short, pre-teen laughed. “You can call it what you want – I know what I saw.” Then abruptly turned on her feet and went to watch Zuko and Aang train.

With a shake of her head, Katara stood up. Not only was she hungry, she was quite interested in tasting what exactly Zuko prepared for breakfast. Quickly freshening up, she made her way to the bank where they often practiced because Zuko claimed it was the perfect spot to feel the sun since that’s where firebenders derived much of their power from and cool off if needed.

When she arrived, Sokka barely acknowledged her as he handed her the leftover bowl, scarfing his food down.

“Do you have to eat like a wild tigerdillo?” She grimaced, disgusted.

Sokka burped. “Katara, you’ve got to try what Zuko made. He might actually be a better cook than you.” Then with a stretch, he stood up, grabbed his now empty bowl and went to find Suki.

Katara rolled her eyes as he walked away. Sokka was known to compliment anyone’s cooking as long as they fed him. His stomach was loyal to whoever put a plate in front of it the fastest.

But it did smell really good – and it was still hot too. She guessed that’s one of the perks of being a firebender – you’re literally a walking furnace. Who she was kidding? She learned last night that it _definitely_ is a perk.

She took a spoonful and brought it to her lips, blowing on it softly as steam rose from the bowl. Although a bit skeptical, she eventually put the chopstick in her mouth and chewed softly.

Katara fought hard to bite back the moan that threatened to escape as the substance made its way down her throat - not only did it smell good, but it tasted good too and she suddenly was very curious as to what other hidden talents Zuko had.

“So how is it?”

She nearly dropped the chopsticks as Zuko’s raspy voice brought her out of her trance. When did he get right in front of her? 

She swallowed and shrugged nonchalantly. “I mean, it’s okay, I guess.”

His face dropped into a frown. “Oh.”

Katara sighed, instantly kicking herself. _He helped you, stop being mean._ She could hear her inner voice and conscious scolding her. When did she start caring about his feelings?

“I’m sorry." 

The 16-year-old stared at her in disbelief. She’s apologizing? To him?

“Um…for what?”

“It’s actually really good and…I didn’t know how to tell you that.” She replied sheepishly.

“Well, you could’ve said it exactly like that.” He offered nonchalantly. 

“Yeah, I know…but it’s not like I was expecting you to be a good cook.” She joked, then cringed after realizing how bad that sounded. “No offense.”

“None taken.”

Zuko bit the inside of his cheek. “Can I sit? Aang is doing the breathing exercises I gave him.” 

Katara pursed her lips, thinking. Well, there was really no way she could act like she’s still disgusted by him and his presence - not after they were so close to each other last night.

After a short silence that felt like hours to him (he even started fidgeting – she noticed he did that sometimes when he was nervous or uncomfortable), she finally answered. “Sure.”

She resumed eating and while distracted by a hot meal, Zuko had a chance to get a good look at her without her sending ice daggers his way with her eyes. He couldn’t deny that she was cute. Pretty even. But he had Mai, even though they weren’t on the best of terms right now, and it was obvious that the Avatar was crushing on her and he was definitely not going to be that guy, so he kept it to himself. In between bites of her food, Katara decided to speak. “So, what exactly am I eating? I’ve never had it before.”

“It’s Nattō.”

She looked at him quizzically.

“It’s a traditional Fire Nation breakfast dish. Hearty, but made of soybeans so it’s enough to pacify your brother _and_ a vegetarian monk.”

This made Katara laugh and because Katara was laughing and her laugh was infectious, the corners of Zuko’s mouth started turning up.

She took notice of this and decide to tease him. “Is that – are you about to smile? Wow, you are just full of surprises today. Cooking and now smiling? I’m impressed.”

He shook his head. “It’s a really basic meal, not much to it so I wouldn’t be too impressed.”

Katara scoffed and nudged him in the side with her elbow. “Oh, come on, would it kill you to take a compliment? You can at least say thank you.”

Zuko sighed and looked at her. “Thank you, Katara." Then grinned. "Are you happy now?”

“Actually, I am.” She answered confidently as if she just achieved some difficult task. 

The two of them sat in silence with Toph and Sokka arguing in the background about who was stronger and Suki trying to mediate the dispute. This one was a lot less awkward than the one they previously shared earlier and if either of them were honest with themselves – it was actually quite comfortable.

Zuko spoke first. "My mom…she taught me how to make it.” 

Katara sat her bowl down and wiped her hands on her skirt. He saw that she ate all of it - but didn't mention it, deciding to keep it to himself like a dirty secret. _Katara likes my cooking. Cool._ Either that, or she didn't want to starve. He honestly couldn't be too sure but was hoping it was the former. 

"Oh.” Then she placed her hands in her lap. “I didn’t know royalty made their own meals…ugh, I’m sorry, that came out horribly.”

“No, you’re right. Typically, we,” He paused. “I mean, they, don’t. My mom – she was a bit of a rule breaker.”

Katara giggled. “I guess that’s another thing we have in common.”

“Yeah, that seems to happen a lot between us.” Zuko gulped. “Not that I’ve noticed or anything.”

She smiled softly. “It does, doesn’t it?” Then paused. “You know, I never said thank you. For last night. Or for anything else, really.”

Zuko shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I was just trying to help. Make myself useful.” 

Katara sighed in frustration. She really wanted him to stop putting himself down. “But you’re always helping, Zuko. I was the slowest to warm up to you and yet you’ve stepped up in ways I’ve been trying to get Sokka to for years. Thank you for that. It means a lot.” She reached out and put her hand on top of his that was splayed out on the grass.

He looked down, then back up at her. His throat was suddenly very dry and he was sure the other half of his face was almost as red as the other. “Um…it means a lot to me too.”

Katara raised an eyebrow and Zuko internally cursed himself. Why was this so hard?

He took a deep breath. _Let’s try this again_. “It means a lot – that you’re welcome. I mean, thank you. I think.”

She whistled. “Whew, who knew that you’re so awkward?”

Just then, Aang sped towards them on his air scooter and they jumped apart like they were guilty of something and didn’t want to get caught.

But they were just acquaintances, right?

 _No._ Katara thought to herself as Aang dragged Zuko away, chattering about how he had to show his “Sifu Hotman” something. Zuko looked back at her and waved shyly.

 _We’re friends_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I live for awkward turtleduck Zuko, he's so cute! I had the biggest smile on my face writing this lol. 
> 
> Also, nattō is a traditional Japanese food that is often served for breakfast. It's made of fermented soybeans and I thought it would be very fitting given that the Fire Nation is based on Japan. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Hold Me x Janine 
> 
> I was in my feelings and listening to it while I wrote it. I've been feeling a little sad lately and this kinda just poured out of me.

Katara tossed and turned in her sleep, whimpering as a nightmare wreaked havoc in her mind. She was a little girl all over again, shaking in fear as she saw a Fire Nation soldier menacingly approach her mother.

_“Mommy, I’m scared.” She choked out, too young to understand the magnitude of what was happening but knowing that whatever it was - it couldn’t be good._

_Kya looked at her softly and called to her – voice melodic and soothing even when she was in danger. “It’s okay. Go find your dad, sweetie.”_

_Katara ran as fast as her legs could carry her, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. Oh, how she wishes she was a full-fledged waterbender already and wasn’t just learning how to make little balls in the palm of her hand._

_“Dad!” She cried. “Mom’s in trouble!”_

_Hakoda immediately turned to look at her, fear evident on his face._

_That day, Katara’s mother was killed. And she thinks a part of her died too._

Zuko blinked, eyes groggy from sleep. Something was wrong. The temperature always dropped at night but it felt unusually cold and the fire he made earlier was flickering as if it was about to die out.

His eyes searched the campsite – Toph was sound asleep in the rock formation she made, Sokka was, not surprisingly, knocked out cold, _is that drool?,_ curled up next to Suki, Aang was haphazardly lying across Appa with Momo perched atop of his tattooed head, but Katara was…

_Katara!_

The waterbender was shaking violently in her sleep and seemed to be subconsciously bending the water in the air. Is she – was she having a nightmare?

Zuko crawled over to where she was sleeping and gently nudged her. “Katara.” His voice was calm and raspy as not to startle her, but she continued thrashing about. “Katara, wake up. You’re having a bad dream.” He chided softly.

The moisture in the air was thick and the clear sky, save for a few clouds, was suddenly saturated and heavy with unshed rain.

_Uh-oh._

“Katara, please…wake up.”

Zuko toiled with himself. He had to do something, or she was going to cause a downpour and thus, wake everyone else up. Sighing, Zuko did what he knew for sure would cause her to snap out of this trance.

Mentally saying his goodbyes because she will definitely kill him for this once she wakes and realizes exactly what he did, he took a deep breath to steady himself then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

He silently thanked the Sun God for his quick reflexes as she woke up with a jolt and narrowly missed hitting his head with hers. Her chest was heaving as she regained awareness of her surroundings.

And it was then he noticed that Katara is not just the Avatar’s waterbending master and mock parent, Sokka’s stubborn, little sister, the big sister Toph never wanted but appreciates nonetheless, Suki’s confidant, and his once enemy- turned indifferent acquaintance- to friend? (he was still figuring that last part out), but a _girl_. A very pretty girl whose growing chest was strained against the wrappings she wore.

He could hear his uncle chastising him - _Nephew, being a pervert isn't becoming of a Fire Lord_ and ceased staring at them, erhm, _her_. 

She finally regained control of her body again and looked at him with wide, blue eyes.

“You were, um...having a nightmare. And I wanted to wake you…because you were bending in your sleep.” He offered sheepishly.

He was the 16-year-old Crown Prince, well, formerly, the Crown Prince and heir to the Fire Nation throne. He was _royalty_. Why did he always seem to choke on his tongue around her?

Katara nodded slowly and seemed to be processing the information.

“Oh.”

An awkward silence passed between them. He thought they were over those.

“Well, thanks I guess.” She began to stretch and Zuko blinked.

“What are you doing?” He asked skeptically.

“I, um, I can’t really go back to sleep right away after I have one of those. So, I’m going to do some sparring and hopefully tire myself out.” She said like it was no big deal that she just had a nightmare so disturbing, she was _literally_ bending subconsciously.

Zuko contemplated the situation. “Do you…really think that’s a good idea?” Katara looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he rephrased the question.

“I mean, are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Katara rolled her eyes and stood up with a huff. “There’s nothing to talk about. Everyone has nightmares.”

Zuko stood up as well. “That’s true, but something clearly bothered you enough that you nearly created a rainstorm in your sleep _._ ”

If she was going to be stubborn, he was going to be stubborn too. After all, it’s not like anything worse than what his father did could happen.

She glared at him before turning on her heels and storming off in the opposite direction, away from the others. He quickly caught up with her.

“Where are you going!? It’s dangerous to be in Fire Nation territory alone given that you’re a waterbender.” He whispered harshly.

She scoffed. “Oh please, I’ve been managing just fine for a while now. And it’s not like you would let anything happen to me anyway.” She grumbled the last part bitterly.

He wouldn’t. But that wasn’t the point.

“You know, you should really talk about what you’re going through instead of just running away from it because it’s uncomfortable.”

Katara sputtered in anger. “Oh, you’re one to talk! Angst and brooding are your middle names!”

“I actually don’t have one.” He admitted nonchalantly. It wasn’t custom in the Fire Nation for children to be given middle names. They were straightforward and to the point.

She growled. “Are you going to have a rebuttal for everything I say!?”

“That depends…are you going to continue to avoid what’s so obviously bothering you?”

“WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!?” She yelled and the atmosphere stilled.

Zuko sighed and looked at her empathetically. “Why don’t you?” He asked it so softly, Katara wondered when did he become less and less of an angry hothead and more of a considerate, concerned, and dare she say it… _gentle_ individual.

Katara ran her hands through her hair shakily. “This is about Aang and his destiny. It always has been. It’s not about me. It doesn’t matter how I feel.”

Zuko shook his head in defiance, raven locks framing his face. “It does matter. It matters to me.” He stepped closer towards her and she stepped back, determined to keep some distance between them lest she fall apart completely.

“No, it doesn’t, Zuko. Just leave me alone. I can figure this out by myself.”

“Just because you can…doesn’t mean you should.” He suggested, stepping even closer.

“Stay back. You have no idea what I’m capable of.” She was threatening him now but he didn’t even seem phased.

“Katara, I’m not afraid of you. You can’t hurt me and I’m not going to fight you. We’re past that now.” He reached out to grab her.

“I said, stay away from me!” She screamed and with a flick of her wrist, Zuko stopped in his tracks.

Katara’s eyes widened. “Oh no, shit, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Zuko, I didn’t mean to – fuck. I’m a monster.”

In her rage – was it really rage? She felt hurt and scared, but those emotions seemed to keep manifesting as anger and she didn’t know how to tell them apart anymore. She accidentally blood bended him, something she swore to herself to never do again. 

While she continued to panic, Zuko managed to break free of the hold and grabbed her shoulders.

“Katara.”

She blinked at him in confusion. “…How did you that?”

He sighed, dropping his arms. “Firebenders are known for our resolve and strength, not just physically, but mentally. Fire…it’s an extremely dangerous, very powerful element that easily gets out of control, so you have to be able to harness that energy.”

Oh, great. She was somehow impressed and self-conscious now all at the same time.

“Oh.” She paused. Then she frowned. “I’m sorry that I did that to you. I didn’t mean it.” She looked down bashfully, ashamed and embarrassed. 

Zuko nodded. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! Why aren’t you mad at me? Why aren’t you disgusted? Why don’t you think I’m a monster?”

“Because you’re not. Losing control of a skill that’s derived from your element doesn’t make you one. As terrifying as it is…it’s still a gift. I had to learn that from my Uncle about lightning. But I am sorry that you’ve been guilted into thinking it’s something to be ashamed of.”

Katara’s shoulders dropped and she began to cry. He was being way too nice to her, in her opinion. And she didn’t deserve any of it, especially after she treated him so horribly.

“Besides…you saw something in me back in Ba Sing Se when I didn’t even see it in myself. I could never think poorly of you.” He spoke softly and reassuringly.

She looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. Then threw herself into his arms with a hug. “Thank you. So much.”

He returned the hug, hiding his face in her hair, and rubbing a soothing, deliciously warm hand on her back. 

"So, are you ready to tell me about your nightmare now?"

That night, Katara cried into Zuko’s chest and told him _everything_ while they sat underneath the moonlight and stars. And after she was emotionally spent and effectively tired herself out by talking through it, he picked her up and carried her back to camp, a silent promise between them to always be there for each other, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk if yall watched Legend of Korra but Mako was able to break free of a bloodbender's hold and he's a firebender. Based on this and what Iroh has said to Zuko about the four elements all throughout the series - I figured it would make sense given that water and fire are opposites that somehow extremely gifted and talented firebenders like Zuko would be able to break themselves out of it given the mental constraint it takes to harness the energy of fire. 
> 
> Like yes, bloodbenders are manipulating the water in the person's body but Firebenders are able to counteract that energy and force. I hope that makes sense. And I imagine in a perfect world, that not only Zuko wouldn't be threatened, intimidated, or fearful of Katara's ability to do so but in awe of her because it's so dangerous and she's really that bitch and helps her see that it can be used for good (i.e. stopping the blood flow from a wound). 
> 
> Anyway, I'm done rambling. Hope yall enjoyed <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a little drabble/excerpt of what happened before the final chapter. I initially wasn't going to post it because it came to me AFTER I wrote and uploaded the other one and didn't want it to be confusing but figured why not. 
> 
> Heavy on the angst. 
> 
> Warning: Language

"Aang was right, you know. Revenge wasn't the answer." 

It was the morning after they got back from hunting down her mom's killer and Katara was sitting on a cliff processing what happened. 

She looks over her shoulder at the sound of Zuko’s voice. 

"Yeah, but you were right too."

Zuko sits in the empty space besides her. "About what?" 

"For letting me make that decision for myself."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Katara sighs. “I understand he’s the Avatar and all, so it’s his job to keep the peace, but sometimes, I just feel like I can’t be myself anymore. If I’m not positive and happy-go-lucky all of the time, he tells me to calm down. And no, I didn’t go through with it, but in that moment, I felt like I needed to. I had to see for myself that I was better than that. That I'm no better than him if I took a life.” Then she pauses and runs her fingers through her hair. “I’m overreacting, aren’t I?”

Zuko bites the inside of his cheek, trying to channel his Uncle. What would he say in this situation? Something about how you must take control of your emotions by allowing yourself to feel them or something like that. “I don’t think you are. You have the right to feel the way you do, what’s important is to not let those feelings dictate your actions.”

She looks at him. “Do you think I did the right thing?"

Nearly a year ago, she wouldn’t have cared what he thought of her. But now, she values his opinion and she’s not sure what that means.

His heart twinges at the way she’s looking at him, like she’s putting all of her trust and faith into him. He wanted her to trust him again the way she so freely did back in Ba Sing Se, but now that she does, he’s terrified.

Because trust always brings more feelings – feelings he’s sure neither one of them are ready to address yet.

“I think you did what’s best for you. And when you do that, you’re never wrong.”

“Thank you, Zuko.”

“For?” He asks quizzically. She'd been thanking him a lot lately and it's a weird, but warm feeling.

She smiles. “For not judging me. You never have, even when I judged you.” She leans over and hugs him tightly. She’s not sure where they’ll end up after the dust settles from the war, or if they’ll even still be here.

But she knows then that she’ll do anything to keep him safe.

***

A few weeks later, she's crying and silently praying for a miracle. They've defeated Azula, but not without a price. She can hear the teen girl, the same age as her, screaming and crying from where she's chained up and even in this moment, she feels bad for her. None of them deserve this - they're all a bunch of _kids_ fighting a war they didn't start. 

She wishes she still had some of that stupid spirit oasis water because Zuko _cannot_ die. Not like this. Not after redeeming himself. 

"Yue, if you're listening, _help."_ She pleads softly. 

She's pressing her hands against his chest. She can feel his heartbeat slowing to a stop and the strained, torn muscles. 

_Work. Please work._

She told herself she'd never bloodbend again, but she bites down the nausea and disgust she feels towards the practice and commands his heart to start, manipulates the blood to flow because dammit, she will _not_ let him die. 

_Push. Pull._

She refuses to entertain the idea of a life, a world, without him in it, scared that if she acknowledges the possibility of that reality, it'll come true. He was going to live to take his rightful place on the throne and usher in a new era of peace because _that_ is his destiny, not the one his monster of a father inflicted on him.

_Release._

Zuko's heart surges with life and he sputters, gasping for breath. He smiles softly when he's met with those piercing, blue eyes. "Thank you, Katara." 

"I should be the one thanking you." 


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you holding up?"

Startled, Katara looked up from absent-mindedly making circles in the turtleduck pond with her bending to find a still bandaged Zuko staring at her. With a kiss of her teeth, she replies "I should be asking you that."

Zuko rolls his eyes and adjusts his robes as makes his way over and sits next to her. Knowing Katara is going to scold him for not asking for assistance, he quickly raises his hand to brush off her concerns. In response, she crinkles up her nose. She'll let it go for now, but she'll definitely bring it up during their healing session later.

"I'm serious Katara...how are you?"

The war had been over for a few weeks now and everyone was living at the palace. Celebrations were underway and everyone seemed genuinely relieved that the war was over, hopeful for the future, but he noticed Katara still seemed a bit on edge.

And he wondered if it had anything to do with the 12-year-old kid hero.

She sighs heavily and turned to face him. "Aang...he wants me to join him as he fulfills his duties and travels around the world."

He takes a deep breath. Part of him knew that Aang would want that, and selfishly, another part of him hoped Katara would say no.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure if that's the right path for me. I'm only fifteen and there's just so much I want to do."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

She paused for a moment, thinking. "I want to help my tribe rebuild. He's not the only one that had his culture stripped from him."

Zuko nods. Katara was the last Southern waterbender and the first and only female master.

"I don't want to be just his girlfriend...you know, I'm not even sure if I like him like that."

At this, Zuko looked at her. He knew Aang had a crush on her, that much was obvious - but Katara's interactions with the boy always lingered between the lines of just friends and something more.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Katara took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I mean, he's great. But he's also just a kid. I'm still a kid. He and I both have a lot of growing up to do. I'm not ready for all of that. I want to find myself; you know. “

Zuko understood this feeling very well. The entire time he spent chasing the Avatar and up until now was really a journey of self-discovery and forging his own destiny.

He sighed. "I think that...you have to do what's best for you. For once, put yourself first. I've seen the way you interact with the group. For so long, you've been the anchor, the one piece keeping everyone together. It's time you focused on you.”

Katara looked at him in shock. She didn't think he noticed or paid attention to her in that way. I mean, they had their moments of mutual vulnerability, but she did spend most of their time together hating him.

"So, if you want to go home, do it. And if you want to join Aang, do it. I support you regardless.”

He wraps an arm around her and she leans into his touch. 

"Thank you, Zuko." For the first time in a while, Katara genuinely smiled.

"Hey, it's the least I can do after you saved my life." He grinned cheekily.

"You saved mine first!" She proclaimed and fake jabbed him in his chest where he was scar was.

He cried in mock pain. "I see you're still trying to kill me."

"Oh please," She said before standing. "If I wanted to, I would've done it by now" and extended her hand to help him up.

***

A few months later, Katara ends things with Aang. She's not sure if they were ever together - the awkward kisses that felt forced never gave her the butterflies her Gran Gran told her about, but it feels like a breakup. It’s a painful yet freeing memory.

The way the young airbender cried nearly broke her heart but she knew that staying somewhere where she isn’t happy wouldn’t be beneficial for either one of them in the long run. He deserved someone that felt the same way about him - not someone that was confused, unsure, and beginning to have growing feelings for someone else. 

Zuko is standing at the docks when she leaves, having broken up with Mai himself. They both agreed that they weren’t the same people they were when they first started dating and Mai wanted a life without all the political drama and prestige. It wouldn't be fair to her to have her in a lifestyle she so vehemently hates. 

She wanted to be normal and Zuko had to admit – his life now and in the future would never be that.

“Try not to murder Sokka, okay?” He speaks, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Katara snorts. “I’ll try not to. He’s a good leader, just annoying.”

“That I can agree with.”

“You know, I’m surprised Mai took it so well. I can tell she really loves you.”

Zuko nods in agreeance. “Yeah, but sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go.”

Katara looks taken aback. “Hmm, that was very mature of you, Zuko. I see being the Fire Lord is rubbing off on you already.”

He chuckles. “No, but my uncle has.”

At the mention of his Uncle Iroh, she frowns slightly. She’s going to miss him almost as much as she’s going to miss Zuko. She hadn’t known him for that long but the wise, old man was such a pleasant person to be around – and made amazing tea.

"Tell him goodbye for me, okay? It sucks he couldn't be here but's a fulltime teashop owner now." 

Zuko smiles. "Of course. And I'll make sure to send you some of that tea you like - and his ginseng blend. I hear it's good for cramps since I'm, um, I'm not going to be there to do that for you anymore."

Katara giggles, blushing slightly. "Thanks." 

A few moments pass between them before either speaks again. 

"Well, I guess I should get going."

"Yeah." Then Zuko steps forward and hugs her tightly. She practically melts in his arms. "Stay safe. And don't forget to write me, okay? I want to know everything." He murmurs into her hair.

Katara looks up at him, a sly smile on her face. "Only if you tell me everything too." 

***

In the end, Katara decided to return home to the Southern Water Tribe with her father and brother. She helps rebuild their small, rural community into a growing city and starts her own school teaching girls how to use their bending to heal and fight. Three years later, when she arrives in the Fire Nation to serve as the Ambassador and Zuko greets her with a kiss in front of everyone (and she feels those butterflies her Gran Gran told her about), she knows she made the right decision.


End file.
